


Addison

by kryptonarry



Series: Adventures in Parenthood [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonarry/pseuds/kryptonarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry's continuing adventures in parenthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addison

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr and 1dfanfics.

“Addy, c’mon, you can do it,” Harry encouraged, hands held out for his one-year-old daughter. Niall and Harry had been trying for days to get their daughter walking on her own, but she was still uncertain on her feet. She had been pulling herself up on everything for ages and at one should have been motoring around everywhere. The men were trying not to worry and instead just trying to have patience and take it slow.

“Daa,” Addy squealed, wobbling a moment on chubby legs before falling back onto Niall’s lap. Niall smiled slightly and stood Addison back up on her tiny, pudgy feet.

Danny watched from his position on the couch with mild interest, arms crossed over his chest. He was twelve now and completely uninterested in anything having to do with his baby sister. She drooled and chewed on everything, including his headphones, so she was his least favorite person, if she could be considered a person.

“Addy, walk to daddy, you can do it,” Niall said to the blonde toddler, holding her gently around her tiny waist. “You can do it, we know you can.”

“Can you guys just stop? She’s not going to do it,” Danny grumbled, getting up off the couch in a huff. He was almost out of the living room when Harry called him back over. “Why don’t you try getting her to come to you then?”

Danny huffed again and walked over to his fathers, kneeling down next to Harry. “Will you walk to Danny?” Niall asked, releasing the toddler. Addy wobbled on unsure legs again, smiling at her brother.  Danny sighed and held his hands out obligingly.

“C’mon Addy,” Harry pleaded softly, watching her cross the short distance from Niall, to Danny’s waiting hands, falling into them.

In that moment, Danny’s face broke into the biggest grin Niall and Harry had ever seen on their son’s face. They’d never seen him look so happy. In that moment, maybe her chewing up his things like some sort of animal wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
